Final Fantasy VII Poem Compilation
by Torture Rack Cloud Deus X
Summary: A compliation of various assorted FF7 poems! I added two new stanzas to Noble Crusaders, which is included here as the opening poem! Yay! Please R&R them all if possible. Thanks!
1. Noble Crusaders

Noble Crusaders

  


A poem about the many valiant heroes of Final Fantasy 7. Read and review please. Thank you.

  


_He stands tall_

_Proud, valiant, wind whistling_

_His hair is stark still, in a protective spine_

_As if daring the world to attack_

_As if daring the world to stop him_

  


_He stands with one arm, one weapon_

_He stands gruff, tall, violent, yet gentle within_

_A father, very protective of his daughter_

_A rebel seeking justice among the world_

_A rebel fighting for his rights_

  


_She stands proud_

_Helping in any way possible_

_Skilled with her fists_

_She finds herself fighting alongside the zephyr_

_Fighting alongside her allies_

  


_She stands beautiful and enlightened_

_A flower girl spreading peace_

_Last of a revered group_

_Imbued with caring, kindness, and healing strengths_

_Slain brutally in cold blood_

  


_He stands proud_

_A creature of testing_

_Intelligent as a human_

_He strives to fight with his allies_

_Fighting alongside his father's spirit_

  


_He stands bravely_

_A pilot with a tarnished_ _spirit_

_A big mouth, and a big heart_

_He looks to the skies for advice_

_And fights with his team_

  


_He stands oddly_

_A stuffed cat on a Mog_

_Fluffy, cute, and skilled with a megaphone_

_A traitorous creature_

_Yet proves his worth by giving his life_

  


_He stands in the shadows_

_An ex-Turk looking for revenge_

_His love tainted by mutation_

_He fights in the darkness_

_And fights for what's right_

  


_She stands energetically_

_A thief, a scoundrel_

_Young and perky_

_She adores Materia_

_And steals it with great vigor_


	2. Velvet Rose

Velvet Rose

  


A short little poem about Aeris, from Cloud's POV. R&R please, thank you!

  
  


_I float on a cloud..._

_Breathless..._

_I sleep only in peace..._

_You bring me peace..._

  
  
  


_Flowergirl..._

_Why do you live the way you do?_

_Why must you live the way you do?_

_Why must you be tortured?_

_Why must you live a life oppressed?_

_Why must you live a life like this?_

  
  


_Flowergirl..._

_You carry flowers_

_You spread peace_

_You spread love_

_Yet why were you slain so mercilessly_

_In cold blood?_

  
  


_Flowergirl..._

_Why must life be so unfair?_

_Why must life be so_ _torturous?_

_Why must life be so painful?_

_Why must life give things..._

_And take them away so quickly..._

  
  


_Flowergirl..._

_Why is life cruel..._

_Why did you die..._

_Why were you killed?_

_Why do people kill?_

_Why do people kill for no reason?_

  
  


_Flowergirl..._

_I mourn your loss..._

_I regret not looking at you deeply and sweetly_

_I regret letting you slip through the cracks of peace into an unfair world..._

_I regret not being able to gaze into your eyes and kiss your lips, like a velvet rose_...

_I regret losing you..._


	3. Booze, Women, and Getting Plastered

Booze, Women, and Getting Plastered

  


A humorous piece of poetry in the point of view of Rude. Read and review. Thanks :)

  


_Hey diddle diddle!_

_Reno's in the fiddle_

_Shotgun_

_Turn around_

_Hey fiddle fiddle!_

  


_Hey fiddle fiddle!_

_Reno's too little_

_Rifle_

_Turn around_

_Hey little little!_

  


_Let's get booze!_

_Booze!_

_Plastered, baby!_

_Sweet!_

_Oh yeah!_

  


_Wanna get plastered with me?_

_Huh?_

_Baby?_

_Uh oh. UH OH!_

_UH OH I GOTTA RUN I HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK_

  


_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_That felt good!_

_So baby, you want to..._

_Hey?_

_Where ya going?_

  


_Oh poo poo_

_Shotgun_

_Turn around_

_Oh forget it._

_Oh poo poo_


	4. Black Ribbon

Black Ribbon

  


Short poem in Sephiroth's POV. R&R. Thanks.

  


_Death..._

_Destruction..._

_I crave these things_...

_I inflict these things..._

  


_I feed on pain._

_I eat pain._

_I devour pain._

_Pain is me_

  


_Black ribbon_

_It is on the ground_

_In a pool of blood..._

_I eat the ribbon..._


	5. Doubtful

Doubtful

  


A short, rather sad poem about the Turks, in Reno's POV. R&R please. Thank you.

  
  


_I'm desperate_...

_Desperate for an answer_

_Desperate for truth..._

_But it's doubtful I'll get an answer_

  
  


_I ask the stars_

_"Why the hell am I here"?_

_I ask them to help me find my purpose_

_It's doubtful_ _they'll answer_

  
  


_I ask myself_

_"Am I having fun?"_

_But why do I give a damn?_

_It's doubtful I am even supposed to_

  
  


_I wonder if I was meant to be a Turk_

_If I was meant to be here._

_If this is where I belong._

_It's doubtful I'm not_

  
  


_It's doubtful_

_That I'll be able to change_

_But that's okay_

_I live a life of doubts_


End file.
